Castiel vs Baccalauréat
by Anouchka Ibrimov
Summary: Un petit Os. Castiel est humain, certes, mais impossible de trouver de travail sans ce fichu Bac... Le jour des résultats est arrivé, va t-il l'avoir ?


**Hum, donc, encore un Os très court. Qui m'a été inspiré par mes chères révisons ( épreuves anticipées bonjour) Et à toutes les pauvres âmes qui planchent en ce moment sur des sujets du bac. Voilà, je souhaite du courage à nous autres, lycéens, dans ce moment difficile. =)**

* * *

Castiel n'avait jamais trop aimé ce genre de réunion. Trop d'âmes trop de tensions dans l'air, trop de cris et de pleurs. Définitivement, il aurait voulu disparaître. Mais en tant qu'Humain, il se devait maintenant d'intégrer cette société qu'il avait tant observer sans jamais la comprendre. Et voilà qu'il se retrouvait devant le panneau d'affichage fatidique, entouré d'une centaine de jeunes à bout de nerfs.

Il faut les comprendre aussi : 12 ans passés sur des bancs d'écoles, une bonne centaine de cahier remplit d'une écriture illisible, des heures la tête dans les livres pour pouvoir comprendre son prof de maths fou. Des semaines de révisons, de fiches, des annales, tous ces efforts pour le jour fatidique. Le Bac. Ce minuscule papier, qui ne vous sert pas à grand-chose, mais à tout en même temps. Castiel l'avait bien compris lors de sa chute il avait tellement galéré pour trouver un emploi à cause de son CV vide et de son manque de diplômes. Il avait bien sûr pensé à écrire comme qualification ; ange du Seigneur. Mais Dean l'en avait dissuadé Le meilleur moyen de finir dans un asile de fous, avait-il dit. Donc, bon, il avait préféré éviter.

Sam lui avait alors parlé du bac, lui disant que s'il obtenait le papier, il pourrait basiquement faire ce qu'il voulait, ou du moins des métiers qui lui permettraient d'avoir un salaire régulier. Castiel avait foncé, il était un ange du seigneur, un vague examen d'humain ne devrait pas lui poser de problème.

Sauf que le jour J, il avait vite déchanté.

_En quoi le texte B est-il une réécriture du texte A, et le texte D une réécriture du texte C ?_  
_Vous vous en tiendrez aux éléments principaux._

_Résoudre sur l'intervalle ]0 ; +∞[ l'inéquation −1−2ln(x) 0._

Pardon ?

Castiel était tombé de haut, même sa chute du paradis lui avait semblé moins douloureuse, il avait passé quatre heures devant une feuille, à essayer de résoudre des choses qu'il ne connaissait même pas. Finalement vraiment énervé, il s'était résolut à griffonner des petits signes en Enochien sur sa copie pour passer le temps. Et, il le savait, ça copie devait être plus que désastreuse. On pouvait dire que l'Ange c'était pris une bonne leçon d'humilité.

Autant dire qu'il n'avait pas été si enthousiaste que ça, à l'idée d'aller voir ses résultats. Mais Dean, l'éternel borné, ne lui avait laissé aucun choix. Il l'avait pris par le bras, coincé dans l'impala, et déposé devant le tableau plein d'élève.

Castiel avançait doucement en jouant des coudes, pour atteindre les Ô combien craints résultats. Il y arriva, chercha son nom. Une fille se mit à crier derrière lui, elle devait l'avoir eu. Il chercha encore son nom. Une autre se mit à pleurer. Il commençait à légèrement paniqué, il n'y avait pas son nom. Ah si!

_Castiel Novak : Rattrapage._

Donc, il ne l'avait pas. Pas étonnant... Il se tourna et vis Dean qui agitait sa main avec un grand sourire encourageant. Il devait être persuadé que Castiel avait réussi. Comment lui dire qu'il avait échoué?

- Alors ? Le pressa Dean quand il fût arrivé près du capot de l'impala.

- Rattrapage, dit Castiel d'une voix déçue.

Il y eut un silence, puis Dean l'attrapa par la manche se son trench-coat et l'attira vers lui.

- T'inquiète pas, moi aussi je l'ai pas eu. Mais regarde, j'men suis bien sortit !

Castiel haussa un sourcil et soupira, il détailla vaguement la chemise débraillée de Dean, l'impala rutilante. Oui, sûr, il y avait pire comme travail que Chasseur. Au moins ça ne manquait pas d'action. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une pointe de déception. Dean sembla s'en rendre compte et ajouta dans un souffle.

- Et puis, j'ai de la chance. Mon super travail m'a permis de rencontrer un certain ange que j'apprécie énormément...

Castiel leva la tête, son cœur fit un bon dans sa poitrine. Parfois Dean pouvait être incroyable..

- Je parle de Gabriel bien sûr. Allez grimpe.

Et parfois, il pouvait vraiment être le dernier des salopards. Castiel, dépité, par la boutade monta dans la voiture. Dès qu'il eut pénétré dans l'habitacle, une main vint lui caresser les cheveux et deux yeux verts se plongèrent dans les siens.

- Je rigole, Cass..

Il n'avait peu être pas son Bac, mais au moins, il avait Dean.

* * *

**Voilà, voilà. Pas Incroyable, mais bon ça m'a bien déstressé =D**


End file.
